Where Things Can Go
by Lifewise13
Summary: After three years she is ready to come home, desperate to find the one she loves and explain what happened to make her leave. Carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders she is ready to make things right and share the load. Hoping he still loves her like she does him, she goes out on a limb to be in the one place she despises most to try to be with the one she loves most.
1. Chapter 1

I completely forgot just how much people in this town stared. And how much I detested being the center of attention. The best part of all of those things is that no one knows it is me because I have a brand new car with very tinted windows.

Sighing, I looked to the back seat to see the small sleeping form curled up cozily with a blanket inside his car seat. I smiled to myself proudly as I pulled into the overly familiar driveway to see that he was already outside waiting for me.

_Well, at least he is home. _

Once the car was stopped I was out and in the arms of my father who I haven't seen in maybe a month or so.

"Hey baby girl!"

"Hey daddy!" I squealed as he twirled me around in a circle, making me giggle excitedly. Something I haven't done in a while.

"How are you Bells?"

"I'm good daddy. How is retired life?" I asked playfully as he released me to give me the once over.

"Ha ha, very funny Bells."

"Well sorry but you are the only person I have ever known that simply couldn't retire. Most people can't wait to retire, not you Chief." I snickered as we walked back to the car to grab my monkey.

"Hey baby boy, you awake now?" I asked as I pulled my barely awake three year old out of the car.

His blanky was clutched tightly in his little hand as he laid his head on my shoulder with his thumb in his mouth, something I was still trying to wane him from.

"Hey buddy." I held my finger over my mouth to shush him quickly as Adam was falling quickly back to sleep.

"Sorry, let's get you guys inside and put this little one on to bed then." I followed him up the walkway and into the small familiar house that in all honesty I have missed more than anything.

"Let me just take Adam upstairs and I will be right down daddy."

"Alright baby girl."

With that I headed up the stairs of my childhood home and walked down the hall until I was standing in front of my old bedroom door. It felt so surreal. I looked around, tearing slightly at all the memories circulating around this room.

I choked back the waterworks and took Adam into the room that looked exactly as I had left it. I laid him down on my small bed and then put some pillows around him so he wouldn't roll off the bed.

Once I was satisfied I went back down stairs to find Charlie sitting in his recliner with a beer in his hand as he sat forward waiting on me.

"I got you a water." He muttered behind the bottle as I sat down across from him.

"You're mad at me."

"No."

"Oh."

"I could never be mad at you baby. You don't even understand just how happy I am that you are home."

Smiling brightly I took a sip of my water.

"So, have you seen Edward yet?" I spit and choked. Five minutes.

I looked up at him to see his mustache twitch at my reaction.

"You might wanna go and see him before he hears it from someone in town that you are here. Word round here travels like wildfire, you know that." He was right. I hate it when he was right.

"I was actually going to ask you where I could find him." Timid Bella didn't exist anymore, and yet here she was rearing her ugly little head.

"It's Sunday so he is at his parents' place until tomorrow."

"Does he still live here in Forks?" I asked, truly intrigued about the whereabouts of my friend. If I can still call him that.

"Yeah, he is a teacher at Forks High." That was shocking. He hates teenagers, hell he hated being one.

"Wow."

"Yep. Why don't you go on over there and see him, I know for a fact he is there. I know he would love to see you. And don't worry, Adam will be fine. You had a long drive and I know the little guy will be out for most of the afternoon."

I sighed, knowing he was not going to let me go another second without seeing my best friend.

"Okay daddy."

I took a deep breath as I drove up the drive that I could find with my eyes closed. The house was just as breath taking as it was three years ago. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I saw his car in the drive.

_Thank you God. _

Bracing myself I got out of the car and walked up to the door almost mechanically. It felt so natural to be here. So _familiar. _

I knocked on the door and stepped away to look out on the trees surrounding us. Too nervous to be looking at him through the glass window.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I closed my eyes for a brief moment before turning around.

"Hey Edward." I whispered through a strangled voice.

He looked the same, just older, a little worn. His green eyes were wide with shock as he took in my appearance for the first time in three years.

"Bella? Is that really you?" I smiled at him sadly and nodded my head.

"Oh my god!" He yelled excitedly before pulling me into his arms and crushing me in his arms. I have missed this.

"You look great Bells."

"Thanks. So do you." I felt terrible. He looked at me and I could see it.

"Um, why don't you come in, we have a lot to talk about." I could only nod as I followed him into his childhood home.

"Want anything to drink?" I could hear it.

"Please." I sat down at the table and waited as he poured us both a drink.

He walked back over, never looking at me as he sat the glass down in front of me. I hate this.

"So, you are back huh? About time."

"Edward."

"You know you never said goodbye right?" he was angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, that makes everything better doesn't it?"

"Edward, there is something you don't know about that day." I confessed pitifully.

"You got five minutes before Esme gets home." He said while sitting across me, Jack Daniels in hand.

"There was only one reason I was here and the only reason I left in such a hurry was because of the same reason I left like I did."

"Okay, now I am very interested. Start with why you left." I took a deep breath.

"That night at the first night of summer party, I came in late remember? And when I got there Kate intercepted me and said some things that really….hit me hard."

"What did she do?" he asked with clenched fists.

"I was really self-conscious during that time because we just got through our first year of college and I was so worried about losing Garrett and so when she said what she did it solidified my fears. She looked me in the eye and told me that I was worthless and I didn't deserve Garrett and that if I stayed with him I would only bring him down." I was crying by this point and Edward was about to throw his glass.

"Why did you believe that trash Bella? You know that Garrett loved you! Hell he never stopped pining after you! He nearly lost it when you left."

"I don't know Edward, like I said I was in an emotional place then and I am about to tell you why. But after that I ran off crying and soon Garrett found me, if it hadn't been so dark and loud he would have noticed I had been crying. But he didn't, we spent the rest of the night together. It was great," I smiled as I remembered that night. "Before I left to go home I kissed him for the last time, he didn't know that, told him I loved him and always would. Kissed him again, told him goodnight and left. I went home, grabbed my stuff, and left. Charlie tried to stop me but knew he couldn't and he let me go."

Edward was speechless as he awaited the rest of the story. I took a deep breath, because here came the bomb.

"The day I came back, I was going to stay for a while but when I went to find Garrett I ran into Kate instead. I didn't know where to find him, we lost all contact and I thought he would be there. That was so stupid. She told me that Garrett didn't want me and that he was happy with someone else and that he didn't want me around. I left, crying like only I could do those days, and I didn't stop until I was out of here."

"Damn Bella, Garrett hasn't been with anyone since you left. He has been trying his hardest to find you he has nearly lost his mind."

That should have made me feel good, but it didn't. I looked down, holding my cup in both hands and trying to muddle through the emotions running through me.

"Bells, what aren't you telling me? Why did you come back that first time?" I couldn't look at him so I stared at the cherry wood where I had dinner so many times.

"I was pregnant." He gasped loudly, staring at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"Yeah, I found out a few weeks after I left and I tried to get a hold of Garrett for weeks before I just got in my car and came down. He deserved to know, I needed him to know. Then the thing with Kate happened and I left and had my baby and stayed out of everyone's way. I tried to get a hold of him again for years and nothing."

I was ashamed. I couldn't even look at my best friends for heaven sake.

"So, when do I get to meet the kid? Assuming you kept it?"

"First off my child is not an it Edward." I said snarkily, smirking at him as he gave me that crooked grin.

"Second, his name is Adam and if you want to, you can meet him tomorrow. We are going to the park." He smiled beautifully like only Edward does.

"I would love that Bells. I am really glad you are back."

"Me too Eddie. Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sup dude…how you doing today?"

"A little wigged out to be honest….I need to ask you something." He looked frantic….wasn't entirely sure how to handle this situation so I distracted myself by slipping my sweater on over my head as he paced the front room.

"What's up loon?"

"Okay this is going to sound crazy and you will think it's pretty far out there too when I tell you this but do you remember when bell…when Bella left?" Not a good subject. I plopped down in the nearest chair and braced myself for what was to come.

"Yeah I remember when she left you went psycho crazy, no one could talk to you."

"I know I was….I looked for her forever Edward and nearly went full on insane so you are going to think this is too." Oh no…

"Oh boy…this is gonna be good."

"Do you remember when people were saying, not too long after she left…how they saw her and she had come back?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? You pummeled one guy so hard for telling you she was back and then not telling you where and when he saw her. You had _me _scared man. Why?"

"Because it's happening again." My heart dropped…..we hadn't had this talk yet….I didn't know what she wanted me to do.

"What do you mean it is happening again?" Oh boy….not good.

"People have been coming up to me left and right since yesterday saying that they have seen Bella-_he struggled saying her name and it has been three years…he loves her so much_-I wouldn't believe them but…it's been three years. How could I not believe them? Tell me I am crazy, tell me they are lying and that I shouldn't get my hopes up just to get them stomped on." He was desperate, he was really hurting and I could see it all over his face.

I hate this….but he shouldn't hear this from me. He is gonna hate me when he finds out that I knew, but I am not going behind her back. I was her friend first.

"Garret, I don't know who is telling you this but I mean I really don't know. I wish there was something I could tell you. Maybe talk to Charlie tomorrow when you go back to work? He would know better than anyone, I mean he was the only one we would listen to three years ago."

He deflated slightly, but took the bait. He is a very rational person but when it comes to her, all rationale goes out the window. He loves that girl with all his heart.

"Dude, are you sure you should do this to yourself? It's been three years."

_Wrong thing to say…_

"I love her and that's the beginning and end of everything." With an angry-murderous look he stormed from my small apartment and I didn't see him again for the rest of the day….I may have made a huge mistake but he will thank me later….they both will.

* * *

"Come on baby boy!" I cooed as I picked my little man up from his crib, he was smiling and blowing bubbles at me. He was so cute, I loved him so very much.

"Let's get you dressed so we can go meet Uncle Edward."

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?" I looked down at him to see those big puppy eyes that always broke me. He could get away with murder by giving me that look…..

"What is it?"

"Like me?" He was still having a hard time saying most things and so a lot of words and sentences were fragmented, but I was a pro in baby speech and so I always knew what my baby was saying.

"Of course he will like you baby, in fact I know that he will LOVE you!" I cooed as I blew a raspberry on his tummy before pulling his shirt down, making him giggle and smile brightly as I laced his shoes and zipped his jacket.

"Alright we are all ready, let's go baby."

I swooped him up into my arms, grabbed the bags and my keys and we headed out the door. It was a nice day so I didn't wear a jacket but I didn't want to run the risk of my baby boy getting sick. That was the last thing I needed. Since the park wasn't too far from the house I decided to walk, Adam loves being carried so he didn't mind a bit.

By the time we got there Edward had already made it, I expected him to be late judging by the cryptic message he had sent me about forty or so minutes ago. I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back, holding a small pink box in his hands, making me very suspicious because I knew of only one thing that came in a box such as that.

"Adam, look who is here." I whispered to the shy little boy hiding in my neck. My hair was up so he didn't really have much of a place to hide in.

"Hey Bells, this is him huh?" Ed gave me a one armed hug and gestured toward the small toddler hiding in my neck.

"Yep, Adam this is Uncle Eddie. You wanna say hi?" I tried coaxing him out of hiding, but it never escaped my attention just how much Edward glowed at being called 'Uncle'.

"Hi." He whispered lowly, if Ed hadn't been standing so close I don't think he would have heard him.

"Hi Adam, it's great to meet you buddy. I brought you a surprise." He perked up immediately, causing us both to chuckle, me more than Edward as he tried masking it as the small toddler was watching him like a hawk.

"Prize?" Edward smirked and held up the box. Oh lord.

"Your mommy didn't okay this but I thought you would really like it." He said while pulling out a mini cupcake.

"Me?" He asked with wide excited eyes and a big smile.

"Yeah buddy, here you go."

"Yay! Tanks!" he squealed while grabbing the small cake in his greedy little hands. I looked at Ed with a grateful yet murderous look. A three year old with sugar, he is about to find out why you don't give a small child sweets.

"And I brought mommy her favorite cupcake from high school that we used to eat after school." He said with a smirk as he pulled out the vanilla strawberry cake that I loved oh so much, I hadn't had one in three years. We would all go after school every day or every other day….Garrett sometimes would surprise me with a dozen on random days….my eyes began to well with tears and I sat down my squirming three year old as I took the cupcake.

Ed was about to say something when Adam began to pull him away with a bright smile on his face. Ed looked back at me sympathetically as he was whisked away by my son, I gave him a small smile and gestured toward the benches where I went to sit my stuff down….well Adam's stuff.

I sat down and willed the tears away, I missed Garrett so much and all I want is to be with him. I want so badly to know where to find him and how to get a hold of him….he needs to know about Adam, and that I still love him.

I shook the offending thought and decided to preoccupy my mind by eating the blast from my past…I love Edward so much more now because he brought me this cupcake, he's perfect.

After a few minutes of pushing Adam on the swings Edward was finally able to slip away when he moved onto the bigger playset with the slide.

"Be careful baby!" he smiled brightly at me as he climbed the ladder.

He was so precious, he looked so much like Garrett.

"How have you been Bells?" Eddie asked as he sat down beside me, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"I've been making it, I really miss him Edward. A lot." The dreadful tears began to sting my eyes, causing me to shake my head at myself and wipe my face.

Adam doesn't need to see me crying, he'll be over here in a split second. He may only be three, but he is very perceptive.

"Enough about me, how have you been Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a chuckle.

He groaned loudly as he wiped his hand down his face. He knew I knew, and he hated it.

"I've been good, yeah I was just as shocked as you when I finally declared my major to be education. Let alone high school education. But I do love it, I teach eleventh and twelfth grade English."

"You always did love English, one thing we had in common. I heard you were with Tanya now, _finally." _

He smiled that hundred watt smile, he had always been in love with Tanya but at the same time he was in love with me at one point. I think if it hadn't of been for me and Garrett getting together, he never would have went for Tanya. I know him well enough to know that he would pine for me until I went out with him.

"Anything else new that I need to know?" I ask as I slouched slightly on the bench, I didn't even predict what I was about to hear next.

"Garrett and I are friends now."

My eyes widened and I nearly lost my breath, _what did he just say? _I looked at him like he had three heads, he has got to be joking, he and Garrett hated each other all throughout high school and our time in college.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked with shock covering my features like a blanket.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm not entirely sure how it happened. But it did, I guess it was both our love for you. Trying to find you, we kind of just came together and started to work as friends. We kinda, _clicked_ I guess?"

I was so shocked, I couldn't form words. Never in a million years would I have thought my boys would ever become friends.

"Wow, that's a shocker."

"Not as big of a shocker as you having Garrett's kid." I deflated instantly.

_That was a low blow and he knew it. _

"Yeah…I know." I whispered in defeat, I still feel awful for not getting in contact with him before I had Adam. I wanted him there so badly…I just couldn't do it.

"Well for just having a kid not only three years ago, you look great Bells." He complimented appreciatively.

"Thanks Eddie. That little boy keeps me on my toes I'll tell you that, I need Garrett so badly Edward. I've been doing this alone for a long time and all I have wanted was to be doing it with Garrett."

I held back the tears that so desperately wished to be set free, but I just couldn't let that damn break. Not now, not here.

"I know how to get ahold of him, if you want."

My head snapped up instantly at his words, my eyes searching his for the truth that I knew would be there.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I see the prick almost every day. Against my will some days, but I see him almost on a daily basis. I actually saw him this morning." I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you say something?" I smacked his arm repeatedly, making him flinch away with every blow.

"Because Bella, he is going crazy and you haven't even been here a full week yet."

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?" I asked in annoyance, rubbing my temples through my headband.

"Apparently, someone saw you yesterday. Whole town is talking, just like when you came back that first time. People are coming back up to Garrett, asking if he had seen you yet. He doesn't know what to think."

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"Can I have his number? I need to talk to him Edward, before this gets worse."

He gave me a sideways glance and scoffed mockingly as he dropped his head.

"Number never changed Bells, he didn't wanna risk you not being able to get in touch. Kept it the same these past three years, just waiting for you to call. I figured you would think all our numbers would gradually change. Hell I know yours did."

_Ouch. _

"Okay, I deserved that one. I didn't do it because I was running away Edward, I left the state. My phone didn't work anymore, no service anywhere. I had to get a new phone, just like I have to do today when I go to the store."

"You sure you wanna risk going to the store? Even here in Port A people will recognize you, a few people from high school _actually _moved up here."

"I'll be fine Edward."

"Alright. Can we talk about something else? I can't keep doing this deep depressing shit."

I rolled my eyes, typical Edward still can't handle the deep and meaningful conversations. Can't wait to see him try to make a commitment, like ask Tanya to marry him. _That'll be the day. _

"So how did Charlie fare after I left?" I asked with a raised brow as I retied my boots to preoccupy my mind.

"He was a mess Bells, but I'm sure you knew that much already. He hated Garrett and Kate so much, I didn't know why. Until you told me yesterday, guess that's why he wouldn't tell Garrett anything about you. But, when he retired we were all shocked. I thought he was going to leave to find you but he didn't."

He chuckled slightly before continuing.

"Dad and I made a bet when he retired. I bet he wouldn't last a day and sad bet he wouldn't last an hour, sadly we were both wrong when he went back not two days later. We ended up handing our money over to mom who has only too happy to take it."

I couldn't help but to laugh, I was spot on when dad told me he was retiring. I knew he wouldn't last more than two days, and considering the fact Edward and Carlisle also thought like I did was hilarious.

"Yeah I know, laugh it up."

"Sorry, but that was great. Ed, I hate to rush off but I gotta go see Charlie and run some errands."

"Oh no I understand B. Hey mom is throwing the annual First day of summer party tomorrow night, thought you would want to come. Garrett will be there."

This definitely piqued my interest and caught my attention. I definitely wanted to see Garrett but at the same time I didn't want him to be surprised so I decided that I would call him or text him tonight. Give him almost a heads up that I'm here and that I want to talk to him-that I _need _to talk to him;

"That sounds awesome Ed, I'll come by tomorrow before the party. I wanna see Esme and Carlisle."

"Sounds great I'll let them know your back even though I'm sure that they already do. It's great to have you back B."

We stood up and he pulled me into his arms, giving me a tight hug. Just like the good old days that I miss immensely.

"Love you Ed."

"Love you too little B."

* * *

After visiting with Edward I stopped by Charlies so he could see Adam for a little bit before I went on my errands. I hate running errands, and doing them with Adam was always a challenge, he likes to run around and squirm if I am holding him. He absolutely hates sitting in the shopping cart too.

"Bells why don't you just leave Adam with me and go run your errands. Go to the store, get a new phone. Put stuff away at home, just go and relax I'll take care of the little guy, we'll have fun wont we buddy?"

"Yeah! Pease mama?" he looked up at me with those big puppy eyes that matched his fathers.

The eyes I couldn't resist.

I watched him for a moment, with his toys sprawled around him. His new iron man pop doll in his hands, he loves super heroes. And of course Charlie just couldn't help himself so he went out and bought him a few new toys to play with for when he comes over.

"Okay, okay. Thanks daddy, his nap time is one and he usually lays down for an hour. Give him a cup of warm milk it puts him right out, everything he needs is in the diaper bag on the table."

"Bella, Bella slow down baby. I know how to take care of a three year old, I did have one at one point baby. Now go get your errands done and relax. Leave the car seat with me and I'll bring him home later."

"Okay daddy, thank you. I love you baby boy, mama will see you later." I gave him a big hug and kiss to which he returned.

"Love mama." I caressed his hair as I stood up and followed Charlie out to the car where he grabbed the car seat and set it in the cruiser.

"Bye daddy thanks."

"You're welcome baby, love you."

"Love you too. Need anything call!"

"I will." He yelled back as I backed down the driveway.

* * *

Finally at the store, my nerves were shot. People were looking at me left and right, either trying to figure out who I was or trying to figure out why I was back all of a sudden.

I barely recognized anyone, until I saw _her. _

Kate made no effort to hide the fact that she saw me in the store. I was going through the frozen isle when I saw her, she had stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of one of the isles and just gapped at me.

She didn't say anything, I didn't give her the chance just like everyone else. I kept walking and held my head high as I shopped, I couldn't have been more grateful when I was finally finished though. I checked out as quickly as possible and nearly ran from the store, if it weren't for there being frozen foods I would have went ahead to the nearby Verizon to get a phone. But I needed to get home first and put everything away and then I would go.

Today was more nerve wracking than it should have been, and when it was finally over I was more than thankful. The kitchen was stocked, the last box was unpacked, I had a new phone, and Charlie was bringing Adam home in an hour.

It felt great to relax, something I haven't done since before Adam was born. Going through your last three years of college with a baby and no support is difficult.

_But I did it. _

With a heavy sigh I sat down on the couch with a glass of red wine and a good movie. _Letters to Juliet. _

Once the movie got started, my thoughts went straight to Garrett. This was a movie we used to watch together, it was one of our movies. And watching it made me miss him even more. So much so that I couldn't stop myself from dialing his number.

It rang, and rang, and rang.

Because it was a new number, I didn't expect him to answer…but it would have been nice just to hear his voice. And instead of hanging up, I decided to do the stupid thing and leave a voicemail.

"Um, hey Garrett…it's um. It's me, I know this is long overdue but I wanted to let you know…I'm back, for good and I wanted to see you. There are some things…there are a lot of things that we need to talk about actually. So um, if you could give me a call back I would really love to hear your voice…and see you. I'm really sorry Garrett, but I really need you to know that I love you and I never stopped."


End file.
